


A Little Extra Workout

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	A Little Extra Workout

Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended. Fandom: Bionic Woman

Pairing: Jaime/Ruth

Prompt: Bicep  


A/N: Written for Femslash-smut's Body Parts Challenge, not so smutty though, sorry. 

  

Jaime Sommers moves with grace and power, constantly in control of herself and the machine that lives and breathes inside of her. Unlike the first bionic woman, this was all unasked for, thrust upon her and has come to shape her life in the most unexpected ways. And from what I can tell, she has risen wonderfully to the challenge.  

Jaime doesn’t see me standing here in the workout room at Berkut HQ, watching her. I would tell Jonas if he ever asks that it’s so I can track how she is adjusting to her new reality but I refuse to lie to myself. Jaime intrigues me in ways I haven’t been in a very long time.

And damn it, I like it.  

I try not to dwell on how often I find myself wandering down the three levels and five security check points to come watch this remarkable woman. I suppose I could just log into the internal security system and watch her from the comfort of my office, but that seems wrong and dirty on a lot of creepier stalker levels than what I'm already doing. As it is I’m walking a quickly fading line in the sand I swore I wouldn’t cross. A little voice inside says she might just be worth it though. 

It’s blatantly obvious that Jaime has been in good hands, with Jae Kim training this stubborn woman well. I can see his tell tale signature style as she runs through a series of defensive moves, before the speed of her body starts to blur as she gets into the routine. She hasn’t even started her training with weapons yet. One step at a time. She needs to be as strong mentally as she is physically, and that’s my responsibility.  

Jaime has slowed her movements to her cool down routine. A fine sheen covers her body, her stomach glistening below her cropped black top. I want to taste the salty hollows there, explore every inch and lavish her with attention. I will deny myself the pleasure, I know I will. My sense of duty will allow nothing else.  It doesn’t make the heat licking through my body at the sight of her any less mind you.

I silently observe as Jaime moves to stand beneath the metal bar fifteen feet above, easily leaping and grasping it. She easily completes a set of one handed pull-ups with her right arm, the unnatural strength of her arm easily lifting her up and down. It’s easy to forget that the normal girl I talk to every day can bench press a car with that arm she needed to. She switches next to her left hand, her weak human side, the real side that requires honing and training. 

Her left hand clenches tight, gripping the bar hard as she begins pulling her taut toned body up, and then a very controlled drop back down. She starts a series of pull ups, her straining bicep bunching and flowing, flexing and stretching in time with her steady movements. I hear her start to huff and grunt with each precise move, the glistening muscles quivering from the work out. Soon her right hand comes up to support her weight and she hangs there, trying to regain her breath and strength. 

I should really go now, sneak back to my office unseen, Jaime none the wiser, but I don’t. I want to make sure she’s ok before I leave. I see her cock her head slightly and I fear I’ve waited too long.

Without warning Jaime propels herself up into the air, flipping before coming to land a few feet from where I’m standing. Not as hidden from her as I thought obviously. Caught in her intense gaze, I wait for the confrontation I know is coming and rightfully so. I just don’t know what I’m going to say to her. 

Running her hand through her hair, Jaime brushes a few wet strands out of her eyes and smiles seductively at me, before taking a step closer and then another, forcing me to back into the rough stone wall. Her hands land on either side of my head, trapping me, the heat from her body radiating warm against me. I see her arms bend and flex, the biceps rippling controlling her slow lean into my body, her nose nuzzling into my hair bringing her mouth inches from my ear.  

“Like what you see Ruth?” The hot whisper in my ear sends shivers down my back, but I will not show weakness. She slowly pushes away from me, just far enough to look me in the eye, her body still pressing against mine. 

“Jaime…” Somewhat distracted, my eyes follow a bead of sweat that is oh so slowly sliding down her neck, finding its way between her breasts and sinking behind the dark tank top. Jamie just smiles, noticing where my attention is focused. What can I say now? There is no excuse for my behaviour other than the obvious. 

Thankfully she takes pity on me -- somewhat. Like a cat playing with a mouse, she moves in again, this time to my other ear. I briefly imagine what it would be like trapped underneath her lithe form in bed and I shiver again. 

“I’ve seen you here before y’know,” Barely a whisper this time, her voice is promising things to my body I long for her to follow through with. “You’ve been watching my workouts, checking out my…form.” She presses her body a little closer. “Got any advice?” 

I swallow hard and make my decision. Time to show this girl a few tricks. I place my hand against her sternum and hook my foot behind hers, shoving hard I effectively push her off balance, before spinning her hard into the wall, pinning her hands on each side of her head. I raise a saucy eyebrow, pleased with myself.

“Don’t underestimate your…prey.” My words come out low and intense, well aware of how Jaime is looking at me, eyes darkening with desire, her right one focusing and refocusing on me. What is her programmed responses saying to her now I wonder. I think the woman has come upon her own ideas as she smirks, eyes sparkling now with naughtiness.

Jaime is pressed against me, lean and tight; I can feel the heat radiating from her in waves. Her body is tense, as if ready to spring into action. I move a hand to her cheek, running my knuckles across the flushed skin and her eyes flutter shut. She’s breathing hard and I don’t think it’s from her workout.

“Ruth?” So softly spoken, tender and needy, I can’t resist her. Our lips meet, gentle at first, tentative and new. Quickly though she wants more, pressing into me and I know nothing but her. Finally pulling apart for much needed air, we pant and stare at each other.

She smiles that mischievous smile I’m coming to adore. There is something in the brunette’s look and touch that excites me beyond belief, hitting me hard like a bullet. I have to say I’m surprised by her bold actions here in the workplace. I wonder how well I really know the girl despite all my talents at profiling and analyzing bad guys. Before I can even think about it much more, Jaime had moved again, her hands suddenly pulling me close.

“Time I hit the showers.” Her lips taste mine one last time, our eyes locking and then she’s gone, sashaying out of the room without a backward glance, the door clicking quietly closed behind her.

I try to remember to breathe. The girl confounds me, but in the best possible way. So easily that line in the sand has been blown away and I don’t even care. I desperately want to follow her; the thought of licking trickling trails of water from her body is almost overwhelming.

My BlackBerry chimes in my jacket pocket.

_ Care to join me for a little extra workout? _

 

The girl will be the death of me I’m sure, but what a way to go. Flipping it closed, I slide it back into my jacket and head out of the training room.

I really need to answer this message personally.


End file.
